happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Senbei
Senbei is a HTFF character that created by User:GonzaloGplay in design and then adopted by La Coco. Bio Senbei is a Qilin, who by his own nature, is a compassionate person and always avoids harming others; from not wanting to step on the lawn to not damage anything to appreciate any being of any size (being gigantic, normal or even an insect). Because of this, despite appearing to have a very gentle ability, he reaches the point of looking like a phobia of hurting, tries to avoid damaging anything, but for his bad luck, he tends to do more damage or worsen the case than him would with actions simple. And for more, he has a levitating power, very unstable, that with this one tries not to step on anything to not damage anything in his path, but, with his clumsiness it makes everything worse! Due to his "pure mind", he does not eat meat at all, instead he prefers to eat things of vegetable origin (usually traditional foods from the east), such as rice crackers/senbei, which are his favorites, this is why his name/nickname. And if, of the previous thing, he demonstrates to have much repulsion to the hamburgers, barbecues, hot dogs, etc. So much so that he get sick with disgust, but there is always a mischievous person to make a joke about it. Another characteristic of him is that, despite having hundreds of years, he tries to look young like the rest of his friends in the environment, which led him to cut his own whiskers to try (but these grow faster than he should), he is also seen trying to do "young things" to look like one (skate, surf, take selfies...fashion trends in short), something that actually make him look like an old young-wannabe, and as a joke from the public, a friend of him Cloe made a joke about the name of his species that eventually spread through the town, now they call it "giraffe". But, apart from the public embarrassment he gives when doing this, how could it be obvious this also puts him in danger, or even the others who would be at his side; to record his disaster. Being a mythological creature possesses a few powers, as typical of its kind of power to fly/levitate slightly, and as something special he also has the power to emanate fire from his body, a skill marked from birth in the womb when. He lived in his homeland. But, do he remember his phobia of hurting? Well, this power does not help him at all ... Currently, he usually works in the asian food store next to Mochi, where he helps her cook, and from this store he is the source of her food that he likes so much. Personality As mentioned before, he is a gentle being and always wishes good to everyone, besides being usually floating in the clouds, literally and metaphorically. Always try to help everything he find or try not to harm anything, buuuuut, luck is never on his side, worse with his powers. Also, people can take advantage of his phobia to harm people... He also says that he has a "young spirit", never leaving behind with his companions before risk activities. Appearance Senbei has the body divided into two body colors, its head is cream and its body is a strong brown color. In the head, has a different snout than the other Tree Friends and in addition to having a fang out, has a facial mark of a lighter shade, dark brows and cheeks with spiral-shaped marks. It also has pointed ears, a red crest with an effect similar to fire and two brown horns that have a similarity to wood. His eyes are highlighted with green sclera. In his body, he has hooves of deer, but as his own style his hands can have the shape of a normal hand, a darker tone accompanies the arm. It has a cream-colored abdominal mark and a red fire symbol on the chest (a mark of its ability) and at the back has a long, thin brown tail with a tip (similar to that of a lion) with hair of the same color as its crest, being redhead. He use a necklace of black spheres. Relationships Cloe: They are friends, Senbei is her client only on the days when he prepares vegetarian dishes, which are only on Wednesdays. Mochi: They work together in the concurrent asian food store, they both get along. Hokahoka: Couply couple, they both get along in relationship, Senbei try his best for eat Hoka's sushi for not make her feel upset, as a try for being a good boyfriend he always do anything for her. Episodes Starring Featuring *Have It on Photo Appearances Deaths Despite being a "mystic" being, he usually dies. His deaths can vary, but usually he is related to serious accidents. He also has a weakness that is water, ironically, this burns his skin, due to his fire body power the water acts in reverse. He are also often related to airplanes, since he is flying in the clouds. Its survival ratio is 28%. *TBD Kill Count *Hokahoka - 1 ("Have It on Photo") Gallery Qilin by GG.jpg|Original design by GG Qilin_px.png Senbeii.png Sakurafest2019.png Trivia *Originally his design only had 2 colors, however in his redesign it received more. *At one point of his appointment he wanted to call Chikuwa, but discarded. *He has a collection of potted plants in his house (where a bonsai stands out). *His horns, although they look like made of wood, is not. *His nickname of "giraffe" joke is a reference to the origins of the folklore of the Qilines. *He is always next to the care of the animals, but as a joke they usually attack it. �� Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Beige Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Free to Use Category:Adopted Category:Old Characters Category:Season 116 introductions